A game system is per se known comprising a play input apparatus that is used for input of play actions, and providing a game that progresses via those play actions. For example, a music game is per se known in which execution timings of play actions are taught matched to the rhythm of a musical piece. Moreover a game system is per se known that, as one such music game, provides a music game in which items can be used (for example, refer to Patent Document #1).